Talk:Rapid Fire
Should this be seperated, even further, into a ships and defense section? --Master Bob 04:44, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Do we even need a full listing? The values are on the ship pages (don't think def has them yet though) themselves too. -- Jeffoh (talk) 14:16, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::I believe the chart that I added is a better way to display the information, im not very good at formating charts, so if someone could make it look nicer, that'd be great. We can probably make the chart linkable, and maybe have a separate chart for % chance to hit based on the discreet values assigned for rapidfire. We can probably remove the individual ship info after the chart, as I beleive it is now redundant, but I wanted someone else's opinion first. -- Spacemanspif 3/10/06 there should be a section for the plasma cannon reitterave rapid fire? The article isn't clear, and I couldn't figure out otherwise, but Does a ship keep rapid firing until it runs out of targets or fails a rapid fire chance? Or it it one extra shot only? Damnyankee Formula I'm not sure how others think about it, but the formula \Big(1-\Big(\frac{1}{r}\Big)\Big) doesn't make much sense to me. \Big(\frac{r-1}{r}\Big) seems much simpler to me. If r=5 then \Big(\frac{5-1}{5}\Big) = \Big(\frac{4}{5}\Big) = 80% --Isgreenbetter 07:39, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Refire at same type of ship? When rapid fire triggers will it only shoot at the same target or will it pick a random target again? Thanks in advance 10:41, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : It will pick a random target. Br4indead 12:35, 20 April 2009 (UTC) big combats this is how I understood combat works: 1- a random defense structure chooses a random target; 2- this defense shots and evaluates damage; 3- do 1st and 2nd items for all defense structures in a random order; 4- a random ship chooses a random target; 5- this ship shots and evaluates damage; 6- this ship evaluates if it fires again; 7- if 'yes', repeat 4, 5 and 6 until it gets a 'no'; 8- do 4th to 7th items for all ships in a random order; 9- if there are still defenses or ships for the defensor AND ships for the attacker, proceed to the 2nd round. the problem is: this seemed nice for small combats, but too heavy for big combats. suppose 100 defense structures against 100 ships without rapid fire; just this already have 600 operations to calculate, just in the 1st round. add rapid fire to this and you'll have thousands of operations. now imagine that universes where some players have 1M points, thousands and thousands of ships, almost all with rapid fire against lots of things, and defenses to shot down several death stars. in such a universe, much bigger combats happen quite often. at last, multiply all of this for... how many thousands players universes tipically have? doesn't it seem too heavy, even for the best computer? I think there must be another algoritm for big combats, something more mathematical and less random, something simpler, where more 10 light fighters will not be more operations to do, will be simply a bigger number. This formula is nowhere near truth or reality. You must be dumb to believe that this formula is used. Even if they could afford the computing power (they cannot due to time needed) the results would be very very random.